<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bats (discontinued) by Creativecookiecrumb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867074">Bats (discontinued)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecookiecrumb/pseuds/Creativecookiecrumb'>Creativecookiecrumb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cheesy, Childishness, Drama &amp; Romance, High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, some mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecookiecrumb/pseuds/Creativecookiecrumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Monster au)<br/>The Kent family must make an alliance with the Waynes after a serious of crimes done by vampires much like themselves have been occurring. However Conner did not expect himself to become close to one of the Waynes and neither did Jon.</p><p> (Currently on pause! Sorry about that but I will get back to it as soon as possible!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro to us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Keep in mind this is a monster au and they have no superpowers<br/>Thanks! :DD</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Introduction :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Conner hopped off his old truck and slammed the door behind him. His younger fifteen year old sibling Jon hopped out from his side and sped up towards him.</p><p>“Can you slam the door any harder?” He asked Conner as he struggled with his backpack straps. </p><p>Conner didn’t respond but rather rolled his eyes. His attitude was caused by an argument he had with his father Clark and now his whole mood was thrown off.</p><p>“It’s your first day of senior year and you’re already mad.” Jon teased. </p><p>They approached the entrance passing by numerous students and loud security guards. Conner just couldn’t wait to get the hell out of there already. Just one year left and he could taste freedom. As a shapeshifter or werewolf? He really didn’t know but the idea of finally getting in touch with his more “animal” side as Clark called it was intriguing. </p><p> At times he disliked being a werewolf, to the point where he even hated the word itself. It was just such a cliche term and sounded straight out of a young adult book. His family but step mother Lois was one. Hell even his baby bro Jon was one.</p><p> “You know maybe you should listen to dad for once.” Jon suggested.</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Conner said. </p><p>“They stopped in front of Jon’s first class. “Listen little buddy you’re still technically a kiddo so you don’t fully understand adult arguments.” Conner explained. Jon looked at him with a puzzled expression.</p><p>“I don’t get it.”</p><p>“Exactly now enter class.” Conner persuaded. He watched Jon enter class the way a proud parent would and then made his way to his own class. He was walking when he felt an arm around his shoulder.</p><p>“Sup.”</p><p>“Hey Jaime.” Conner said. </p><p>Jaimie was another werewolf from the block who moved here only a couple of years ago. Con and him hit it off and became pretty good friends. </p><p>“So you ready to finish off the year hermano?”</p><p>Conner smiled at the idea of getting away from Metropolis sounded very tempting. He swung his arm over Jaime.</p><p>“For sure.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was only the first week of high school for Jon and his math teacher seemed to imply that the class was already behind on lessons. Jon had better strengths like sports and even reading but math had never been one. It was quite stressful enough that Conner had plans of leaving home the moment his senior year ending and now he had to deal with twice the homework.</p><p> On the third day of school he was sitting with his friends from middle school Kathy and Billy. Jon wasn’t exactly too involved in whatever conversation the two were having until Kathy actually spoke to him.</p><p>“Have you seen the new kid in your class?”  She asked, eyes filled with curiosity and boundless enthusiasm. </p><p>“Aren’t we all technically new?” Jon asked to which he received a frown.</p><p>“I mean as in he’s from a whole other area. A kid from freaking Santa Monica.” Kathy said.</p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>“Right? Like why move from Santa Monica to Metropolis? Everyone wants to get out of here.” Kathy said.</p><p>That reminded him of how Conner wanted to get out of town, Jon wondered if Con would miss him when he left. He prayed that day wouldn’t come.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“How long do we have to live here?” Damian looked around at the unfamiliar place and instantly knew that he wouldn’t like it here. It was just so….gloomy. Despite the sayings of vampires preferring sadder weather, Damian was more of a sunny person and Gotham’s weather was just not it. His father Bruce Wayne put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly.</p><p>“Only for a while until I can figure out who’s behind the incidents.”</p><p>Damian knew what the <em> incidents </em> meant, there had been numerous reports of people showing up “frozen” in places. Frozen as in completely lifeless and with all their blood completely drained therefore leaving the body in a stiff and almost frozen like position. His father had gotten word of this and was actually accused by one of the leaders of the “supernatural” community. Which was repulsive because father didn’t devour humans, the whole family didn't in fact. His family consisted of his father, their human butler/grandpa figure Alfred, his siblings Richard, Jason, Cass, and Tim.</p><p> Just to name a few since there’s more he's got quite the family. Well Dick wasn’t exactly in the picture anymore. Damian and Dick were very close and often spent a lot of time training and such. However when Richard was twenty three he began to go out with a man by the name of Slade Wilson, also known as <em> Deathstroke, </em>a well known assassin of monsters. Damian remembered when Dick first introduced him to the family the look on his father’s face was priceless. The first impression he got from Slade was that he was old. Especially if you put him next to Dick who was youthful and handsome. Slade just looked tall and intimidating since he was nearly sixty and had long white hair. However oddly Dick seemed so in love with him. That had all taken place a couple years back last winter Slade and Dick tied the knot and then much to Damian’s dismay the oldest sibling moved out.</p><p> So now it was just Damian and his few other siblings left. He could admit a little part of him did die when he left and another part of him blamed Slade for it.</p><p>His father opened up the manor and led them in, Jason whistled as he walked in. “Wow what a place.” He complimented as he looked around. Tim followed behind and admired it as well. “Yeah it's very aesthetically pleasing .”</p><p>It was rare to hear Tim speak more than a couple of sentences per day since he was quite smart but silent. Unlike Jason who was loud and boisterous all the time. Cass was also pretty quiet herself but extremely strong she was quite the muscle of the pack. </p><p> “Go upstairs and make yourselves comfortable in your rooms, you’re starting school tomorrow.</p><p>“Oh fuck that, already?” </p><p>“Language Jason and yes already so prepare whatever you need for your first day in Metropolis high.” Bruce said casually.</p><p>“Wait why the fuck in Metropolis? If the crimes are taking place over there why are here in Gotham?” Jason crossed his arms and scowled at him. Typical eighteen year old behavior especially for the rebellious and untamable Jason Todd.</p><p> Bruce glared back at him clearly not in the mood to argue. “Because I suspect one of the culprits is in a public high school and while we are investigating it I also don’t want to lose sight of the suspicious stuff  going on in Gotham. But nevermind what do you know? Just listen to what I say.”</p><p>Jason and Bruce argued back and forth as the rest went to their new rooms to set up their stuff. Damian let out a sigh as he knew tomorrow would be a long day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked, feedback is appreciated :DD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love at first bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow my tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/creativecookiecrumb</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damian couldn’t bring himself to admit that he had been practically depressed lately about the move, but he digressed. He had spent the whole morning lamenting about seemingly nothing to the point where even Cass seemed mildly annoyed with him. Everyone was already out the house before him with the exception of Jason and Tim who were in the living room watching the final moments of a show before they would leave.  </p>
<p>Damian tried to find entertainment on his phone but he was bored out of his mind nonetheless. He checked the time, only thirty excruciating long minutes till they would leave the manor and arrive at their new “school.” Damian was dreading it already. He despised the idea of going to school in an unknown place and just for a limited time. At least until his father found the serial killer.</p>
<p> A loud repetitive knock on the door startled him, he obviously had no plans of getting it himself so he looked over at Tim and Jason. Who like him made no effort to move whatsoever. </p>
<p>“One of you two get it since Alfred’s out getting groceries.”</p>
<p>Jason stretched like a cat on the couch. “Not me.” </p>
<p>“Tim?”</p>
<p>“Nope, working on something.” He replied as the continuous sounds of keyboard typing could be heard.</p>
<p>Damian sighed and made his way over to the door as he passed by his brothers he stuck his tongue out at them, earning a glare from Jason. A house of vampires and they were all still a bunch of lazy asses. He twisted the door knob open and was greeted with the surprise of a lifetime. </p>
<p>“Richard?”</p>
<p>He truly couldn’t believe it, his brother having not seen him in a while and even lamenting him the day prior was at his doorstep. Dick was dressed in what appeared to be skin tight sports clothes and was holding a bag.</p>
<p>“Hey little bird.” </p>
<p>Damian threw himself at the older vampire and held him for his dear life. He had missed him so much. He felt Dick hug him back, his familiar scent was coming back to him.</p>
<p>“If I’m not mistaken it appears as if someone has missed me.”</p>
<p>“You’re damn right.” He grumbled. He looked back at his older sibling. “Why are you here? Not that I don’t want you here but why?”</p>
<p>“Well I was not about to let Bruce do this investigation alone and well I live in Bludhaven so it’s not too far.”</p>
<p>Damian only held him tighter as he struggled to ask his next question. “Is...<em> he </em> here too?” </p>
<p>Dick seemed confused for a moment until he realized who he was referring to. “Oh no Slade had some business to attend so it’s just me.” He smiled warmly.</p>
<p>Clearly Richard was oblivious to the distaste Damian still had of his husband. He had taken his brother away selfishly from them after after all.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, Richard what’s up!” Jason said as he watched them approach.</p>
<p>“Nothing much Jason, just here to flex my teaching license.”</p>
<p>“What?” Tim said, confused.</p>
<p>Dick took a card out of his pocket and showed it to them. Sure enough it seemed to be a permit of some sort to teach acrobatics.</p>
<p>“Looks like we’re all going to be closer than ever.” Tim snickered.</p>
<p>Damian was still rather shocked but couldn’t help to agree, at least they would all be closer now. Which was something he had missed so much.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were only very few limited things Bart Allen didn’t like and one of them was sports. Gymnastics more specifically. He sat amongst others on the floor of the gym, looking up patiently at his new teacher. To make things worse their teacher was Damian’s older brother Richard Grayson. A very well known vampire acrobat. (Well no humans truly know about the vampire part, after all every monster was a part of a secret community) Every vampire in town admired him and wanted to be like him and his family but ever since his marriage he hasn’t been so public. Until now of course. Bart knew gymnastics was not impossible but he was more of a track person however the meetings for that have yet to start. So all he could do for now is muster his courage and try his best for now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God did he sure miss track</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>A half hour later and his calves were screaming in pain even though they were only doing warm ups. He was walking out of the locker rooms and into the hall when he felt two arms wrap around him. He let out a squeal out of surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Relax cariño it’s just me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bart’s mood suddenly shifted. “Jaime!” He cried out, planting a kiss on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one and only, mi bebe.” Jaime leaned in for another peck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew gross no PDA in the halls you nasties.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked back to see Bart’s younger brother Thad looking at them in disgust. “Your love is so genuine and mushy...it grosses me out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grow up Thad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft if growing up means turning all mushy like you, then no.” Thad replied, running a hand through his unkempt hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You’ll know how it feels like one day.” Bart grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I won’t, I hope I never do.” His green twin said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon usually never had trouble making friends but now he felt anxious at this moment. The green eyed teen that sat on the seat next to him seemed so oddly...intense. He seemed to glare and sigh at everything that came his way and Jon being happy go lucky had no idea how to feel about that. It was the new kid  his friends seemed to be ranting about during lunch the other day, it seemed as if no one could stop talking about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He also had to admit the green eyed stranger was rather attractive, and the coffee colored scarf only made him look much more cuter. His hair was also sleek and shiny; it appeared to have a very smooth feel to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Suddenly the boy looked back at Jon with an expressionless face. “Do I have something on my face or what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonathan felt his cheeks go red. “Bah I’m so sorry I just got lost in thought.” He held out his shaky hand. “I’m Jonathan Kent but you can call me Jon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amused, he accepted the offer and shook his hand. However through his lovely toothed smile Jon tried not to look surprised when he saw a small fang slightly poking out from his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Damian Wayne, pleased to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. IMPORTANT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello due to unfortunate writers block I will not be continuing this particular story, I will make a remastered version of this eventually. I’m very sorry<br/>-Cookie</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>